This P30 proposal requests funding to support the operation of five resource modules within the Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences Research Center (OVSRC) at the Eye and Ear Institute of the University of Pittsburgh. The OVSRC provides a home base for the basic and clinical vision research of 17 vision scientists in 3 departments of the University of Pittsburgh and one department of Carnegie Mellon University, whose work is advancing the knowledge base on corneal, cataract, glaucoma, sensory, motor, retinal and other eye diseases. Of these, 11 are NEI-funded (holding 13 R01 grants, 2 RO3 grants, 1 contract, and 3 subcontracts), 3 investigators are funded through other NIH institutes, and the remaining investigators are funded through private funding agencies. The core grant modules primarily support the NEI-funded investigators, and new investigators who are conducting research that will lead ultimately to NEI support. The scientific disciplines of the OVSRC core grant participants include cell biology, cell signaling, virology, immunology, developmental biology, molecular genetics, neurobiology, electrophysiology, and ocular imaging. The core grant modules are designed to provide technologies that support these scientific disciplines, and include: 1) electronics and image acquisition and analysis, 2) gene expression and proteomics, 3) hybridoma and tissue culture, 4) molecular biology, and 5) morphology. All modules are centrally housed within the OVSRC on the 9th and 10th floors of the Eye and Ear Institute. In its 14th year, the Core Grant continues to enhance vision research in the Pittsburgh area by providing cutting edge technology, facilitating the incorporation of that technology into research projects, and facilitating collaboration among basic scientists and physician scientists.